fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Natsu and Happy
|Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Fire Dragon King Mode Black Fire Dragon Mode Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) |Character2 = Happy |Kanji2 = ハッピー |Romaji2 = Happī |Alias2 = Nekomander |Age2 = 6 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Aera Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) |Image Gallery = }} Natsu and Happy is a friendship between Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Happy. About Natsu and Happy Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī). Natsu is also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. He is also technically the uncle of August. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations. He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with Zeref. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. In the year X792, Natsu is seen wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak with his trademark scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. Later, he discards this outfit in favor of his old one, although he keeps the bandages on his right arm, which hide a draconian tattoo holding a portion of Igneel's power. Following the one-time use of Igneel's power, the tattoo disappears and Natsu abandons the bandages. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Happy Happy (ハッピー Happī) is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Happy's body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, the only few times were during the Fantasia Parade, to disguise himself in Edolas, and when his parents gave him clothes. Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he was around Natsu Dragneel since his birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker nature, especially when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to respect him. History Natsu's History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref ad they lived peacefully in a small village with their parents, however, Natsu died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel, however the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. From that point on, Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon King, taught Natsu how to talk, write, and perform his own signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Igneel ultimately chose, like four other Dragons of that time period, to seal his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and leap four hundred years into the future, recover his strength with the future's high Ethernano concentrations and kill Acnologia. While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. The departure of E.N.D. from the past also gave rise to many legends about the strongest Demon from Zeref's works, including his creation and leading of Tartaros (when in fact, Mard Geer happened upon E.N.D.'s tome and used it to create unify the other Etherious under a single cause and was the one who created Tartaros), and the fact that he was the most vile creation in Zeref's library of works. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast". Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Happy's History Natsu found Happy's egg in the East Forest of Magnolia Town in a tree. Natsu then took it back to the guild where he and Lisanna raised it together everyday. One night, Elfman took it to keep it warm and the next day when he brought it back, it began to hatch and out popped a cat with a pair of wings. Happy's first word was Aye. Natsu gave him the name Happy after Lisanna pointed out the change of the atmosphere from anger to happiness after Happy hatched from the egg. Despite everyone else seeing him as a cat, Natsu thought he was a dragon. Friendship Natsu and Happy are very close as Happy seems to mirror some of Natsu's traits. Their bond is so strong that Happy prevented Natsu from killing his brother Zeref who revealed that Natsu will die with him if he were to die. Synopsis Tartaros Arc A tearful Happy watched as Natsu mourned the death of his foster father Igneel who was killed by Acnologia. Happy soon joined Natsu on his journey to get stronger in order to protect their friends as well as to defeat Acnologia. Avatar Arc Alvarez Empire Arc Happy watched as Natsu overpowered Zeref with his new power while cheering him on from the sidelines and expressed concern for him when he collapsed to his knees only to be reassured by him that he is alright. The two were very shocked to hear Zeref reveal that he is Natsu's older brother and that Natsu died four hundred years ago and was revived as Zeref's most powerful demon E.N.D. (Etherious Natsu Dragneel). The two both accused Zeref of lying only to be put into silence when Zeref proved his story by showing that harming the book of E.N.D. harms Natsu as well. After Zeref reveals the truth about his and Natsu's past, Natsu lost his patience and charged at his brother while ignoring his statement that if he were to die then Natsu will die as well since he is Zeref's creation. Happy called out to Natsu and prevented him from killing Zeref stating he didn't want to lose Natsu as the latter protested about this as he needed to finish Zeref as Igneel's power was fading but Happy proclaimed Natsu was his best friend asking if he was not the same to Natsu as the latter was put into silence. Happy then flew Natsu away stating they will return to the guild together as natsu accepted this arrangement. The two stop at a pond where Happy tended to his paws which got burned when he stopped Natsu from killing Zeref. Recalling what happened and what they've learned about Natsu identity, Happy states that they will always be friends as Natsu confirmed it before happy embraced him. Happy breaks down that there has to be way to defeat Zeref without endangering Natsu's life which they promised they will find. Much later, Natsu collapses and a worried Happy quickly brings him to the guild for medical treatment. When question about what occurred, Happy (while keeping what he learned about Zeref and Natsu secret) explained they were forced to retreat from the battle. When Porlyuscia states Natsu has tumor from an overuse of magic, Happy thinks back to when Natsu used his power against Zeref. Happy is soon relieved when Brandish heals Natsu by shrinking his tumor. As Natsu slept, Happy recalled Zeref stating that if he dies then Natsu will as well while reiterating his promise to find a way to save Natsu. Happy is later relieved to see Natsu back on his feet when he protects Lucy from Shield of Spriggan Jacob Lessio. Happy cheered Natsu on when he was able to defeat Jacob. When arriving to Fairy Tail's new location, after overhearing Natsu and Gray decide to compete over who will take down Zeref. Happy recalls Zeref's warning before once again promising to save Natsu from sharing Zeref's fate. When Brandish takes Happy, Natsu and Lucy away saying she will spare them but go back to finish off her friends before her comrade Neinhart appears and wounds her. Happy watches as Natsu defeats Neinhart and cheers him on but is worried when Brandish restores Natsu's tumor back to normal when he threatens to fight her as well. Happy is soon separated from Natsu and Lucy when another shield of spriggan Dimaria takes down Brandish and kidnaps Natsu and Lucy. Happy later finds Lucy with the help of Porlyscuia and Evergreen however, Natsu is nowhere to be seen. When Porlyscuia says a demonic power has taken over Natsu, Happy remembers his friend's demon alter-ego and is worried. When Natsu is found and taken for medical attention, Dimaria calls Natsu a demon which causes Happy to get worried again. As everyone worries for Natsu, the latter's body starts to smoke and he becomes colder and starts to mutter in his sleep that he will defeat Zeref which causes Happy to tell him to let it go and not worry about that anymore. As he speaks to the unconscious Natsu, Happy lets it slip that if Zeref were to die then Natsu will die along with him causing everyone to question this statement, so ultimately Zeref survived and told Natsu that he wasted his only chance to kill him. References Navigation Category:Natsu and Happy Category:Friends Category:Needs Help